I Never Stopped Looking
by closetsuperhero
Summary: A woman is pursuing Starfire. Read to find out who she is and see if Beast Boy is right in worrying. Rated T for Violence. Set in Jump with slightly older Titans.
1. Can't Get A Date?

**I have to ask for patience, I am new to this so I welcome pointers. I don't own the Teen Titans nor any other DC Universe characters, villains or ideas. The story as well as my original character are mine. Enjoy!**

A handful of women in wedding gowns were screaming, photographers were running for cover and Control Freak was standing amidst it all. He seemed so sure of himself, confident in his plan. Now all he had to do was choose one to be his bride.

He fired a shot into the air silencing everyone. He suddenly felt awkward so he cleared his throat.

"I am here to take one of you lovely ladies to be my wife. Now I know you will all be fighting over me but I am only one man-" he was inturrupted by a flying object sending his control flying out of his hand.

"Still can't get a date, Control Freak?" Robin asked. He stood with his team at his back.

"Robin and the Teen Titans! It is I," he struck a pose, "your arch nemesis!"

In the silence all that could be heard was Raven rolling her eyes.

"Titans, go!"

Control Freak had since regained his control and was spawning movie menaces as the Titans drew near. A battle ensued, which considering their enemy was surprisingly evenly matched. Mingled cries of Booyah and explosions continued for some time until Robin finally got a hold on the remote and crushed it under his steel toed boot. In no time at all Control Freak was being carted away.

It seemed just another routine day and the Titans moved to leave. Except Beast Boy, of course.

"So, ladies." He turned to the models with a wiggle of his ears. "I saw you checking me out back there."

All but one of the women rolled their eyes and laughed. He was sweet but overly so. Besides, most of them were there to work, not to play. The one who had seperated herself from the crowd had walked to Robin. She seemed to have no trouble walking in her white frock and soon caught him when he stopped to examine the remains of the remote.

"Are you Robin?" the woman asked. She seemed to be about twenty and was taller than Robin by a few inches. Her brown eyes looked at him with a clarity that belonged in an older face.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?"

"I am looking for someone. Someone that I lost a long time ago. I thought you might know of her." The woman looked hopeful.

"I can do my best, but these things are better dealt with through the police. We mostly just deal with criminals that they don't have the expertise to handle."

"That's why I'm asking you. I'm looking for someone who isn't a native to here-" She was interrupted by a loud squeal of Duuuuude and laughter.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave a report with the police. If they think they need our help they will contact us." Robin turned away sharply to reprimand Beast Boy and Cyborg. At least he hoped the police would, there was a lot of tension between the two crime fighting groups. He would have to speak to the chief about it.

He wanted to get back to the tower soon, he wanted to make sure that Starfire was alright. She seemed sick when they left so he had ordered her to sit this one out. Uncharacteristically, she had. He really hoped that it wasn't another coming of age deal. That was an awkward couple of days...

The woman smoldered as Robin walked off to be whisked away by a black raven. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. He knew something, he just had to.

"Sweetie, we're ready to start shooting again-" The photographer stopped at the look in her eye. "Ummm... maybe tomorrow? Take a day off."

The woman walked off muttering to herself. She was going to find her Koriand'r but it looked like it would have to wait until nightfall.

**Ok so now you hate me. "Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger? We don't need no stinking cliffhanger!" **_(1974, Blazing Saddles_ - slightly modified) **But admit it, you're curious.**


	2. An Understandable Misunderstanding

**Note: Starting to get the hang of things. I would love to hear from you about if you like it, or even if you don't! Beast Boy learns a little somethin' somethin' about bias.**

Beast Boy crouched on a rooftop doing his best imitation of a gargoyle. He was supposed to be on patrol tonight but he just couldn't focus. He hadn't let on but being rejected by the women earlier had left him a little bummed. Not a big deal, but enough to let the black figure following him go unnoticed.

With a sigh he stood and jumped off the building, shifting only after seconds of falling. Those few precious moments of joy as he fell, completely out of control, they were what he lived for. He turned his beak towards the tower and headed home. Maybe some soy ice cream would cheer him up.

Just as he was about to hit water he noticed a flicker of movement on the street below. It was late and in a town like Jump no one was ever out and about. He swooped down and shifting into a crouching human. His eyes spotted the figure leaning against the wall.

"Who's there?" He tried to keep the fright out of his voice. "Who are you?"

The black clad figure sauntered towards him. Her heels clicking on the cement as she slowly drew near.

"You will help me find someone? Robin said he couldn't but I'm sure a man like you could," the figure purred. Her voice was seductive; barely noticable was a note of desperation.

"I'm asking you again, who are you?" Beast Boy growled.

He was getting uncomfortable. Surely there was a reason Robin refused to help this woman. Could she be in league with Control Freak? It was possible but seemed unlikely. Then again, she smelt like the radiation that the remote gave off.

"I am looking for someone called Starfire, will you get her to meet me here?"

The figure had just stepped under a street light and what had looked to be shadows were revealed to be massive mottled black wings.

Beast Boy was decided. There was no way she was getting to Starfire! She must be in league with Control Freak, or Slade! That must be it. She was trying to seduce him and use him. He was sick of being toyed with today!

His violence must have shown in his eyes because the figure took a step back. Another step brought her closer to the alley she had emerged from. In a moment that seemed too short for thought Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and pounced. His roar shattered the cold silence of the night as he chased after his prey. He no longer felt afraid.

But all too soon he lost sight of the winged woman. She had vaulted a chain link fence and lacking hands he couldn't follow. By the time it occured to him to shift she had rounded a corner. Tearing around the same corner moments later she was gone. He had no choice but to shift and fly to the tower. He needed to warn Robin of -

"A winged woman, asking after Starfire? She said she had talked to me. Slow down Beast Boy I can't follow that fast. Did she seem threatening? No... Black wings are not a reason to suspect someone. You didn't ask her name? Look this is ridiculous," said a frustrated Robin.

Beast Boy fell silent. His green eyes were a mixture of hurt and anger as he tried to get his point across. "There was something wrong with her!"

Robin replied; "I'll look into it but for now lets keep this to ourselves. Starfire is still sick-" He was interrupted by a sickly looking Starfire wrapped in a fluffy pink comforter suddenly appearing in the door to the common room.

Robin gave Beast Boy what seemed to be a warning glance - it was hard to tell below the mask - as he turned to check on Starfire. He rationalized it to himself; it wasn't that he was buying into Beast Boy's paranoia, he was being considerate of Starfire's condition and what could be so important that it had to be dealt with immediately?

With the issue filed away in Robin's mind he busied himself convincing Starfire to rest. Before he could make much headway a blaring sounded the Titan alarm.

I'm on a planet that I don't remember, looking for one person in billions. I raised my hands to my face and sighed. The pain was only getting worse. As if I needed more incentive to find Koriand'r.

Standing I began to pace the room; it was spartan with only a bed and a desk with a old computer on it. I saw a flash every twenty five seconds as I passed the one window letting in the light from the rising sun. I hadn't slept the night the green man had attacked me, last night was no different. I would toss and turn until finally I would give up and resume my pacing.

What, really, was I waiting for? I had sent my missing person's report into the police this afternoon but I don't think it'll help. Poor man looked worked half to death and had only really paid partial attention to me.

"So really I have two choices: go up to the Titan's tower and demand someone help me, which will probably end in me being attacked again; or I sneak in and do some snooping," I mumble. Neither option seems ideal.

One thing I know, that green boy is trouble.

Robin breathed heavily as he limped into the Tower. It had all gone wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong. They had been ready for Brother Blood. They knew the drill. What they hadn't expected was the enhancements.

His red cybernetics had glowed as he used his mind control to twist their vision into believing that each and every one of them was a clone of Brother Blood. He remember Raven's form swirling until it glowed with that eerie red and he knew that he had screamed. He called Starfire for reinforcement but that had just made it all worse. He remembered completely losing his mind to his fear, striking out with foot and bo staff. Hearing the crunch of what he thought was cybernetics as a deep voice was laughing, it wouldn't stop laughing!

He felt unbidden tear streak down his face as he remembered what came after. The vision had faded. All he could see was destruction; there were broken walls and chunks of rubble but worst of all his friends, his family, were laying there not moving. He had called out to Starfire, had seen her try to stand to get to him. Her beautiful green eyes pleading for help, pleading for him to run. Robin choked on a sob. She had closed her eyes after that. He was glad that she never saw the bruised and broken bodies of the others.

He knew how he had escaped. Brother Blood had wanted him to. Blood wanted him to suffer, knew that with his broken leg he could do nothing to stop him. He remembered Blood's mocking laugh as he had crawled to his cycle. He didn't remember the ride home.

There lay Robin, in front of the tv where Beast Boy and Cyborg always played games together, where Starfire would bribe Raven into watching Princess Bride with her again. When his mind couldn't take it anymore he fell into a restless sleep.

**Who is this winged woman? I'll give you a hint, you've met her before.**


	3. Now the Fun Begins

As always, I'd love to hear what you think. Took a little bit to get it done to my satisfaction, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sunrise slowly inched its way up the side of the tower. At around 8 o'clock it would have crawled up Robin's face and slid through his mask, waking him. Instead a figure stood in its path and knelt, running her hand under his face to lift it gently. There was a soft grunt as the hand began to glow and Robin slowly drifted back into consciousness.<p>

He came to with a start. Tried to stand and crumpled. He saw the black wings, he knew who this was.

At first I wasn't certain what to make of the crumpled form on the floor. The sun was rising and he wasn't making any moves.

I had decided to come to the tower after not hearing from Jump City Police. It was rather simple to get in, I won't go into the details. Mainly, I slunk from corridor to corridor in the hopes that I wouldn't be seen. From the looks of things I needn't have bothered.

I knelt near Robin's head and reached out with my essence. Looked like extensive bone fractures in the right thigh. Lots of blood loss and - oh. He had a bad concussion. I was surprised he was still alive. I braced myself and went in to heal the damage. I couldn't help a small grunt of pain.

I rocked back on my heels as he came around. After sustaining that amount of damage he's going to wake up with a terrible head ache and no idea where he was. I'll be lucky if he remembers who he is.

"Robin?" I said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"No, Starfire!"

I jumped back quickly at his sudden response. Unbalanced I fell back to sit on what looked like a crescent moon couch. After his outburst the boy - or more like man, he did seem to be fully grown, about 19 from the look of it - crumpled to the floor again.

Robin cracked an eye open and slowly tried to move his head. He gritted his teeth against the rising nausea and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He tried to rise but fell back to the floor as a red flash and sharp pain knocked him out of consciousness for a split second.

Staying where he was he looked around him cautiously. He remembered dreaming about someone in the tower and he wasn't about to rule anything out at this point. From the fabric scratching against his cheek bones he knew he was still wearing his mask, a quick inventory showed that he had all of the gadgets that he had left after the fight with Blood and from the look of the sun it was nearing noon. Using the cover of his mask he looked around and noticed a figure sitting on the couch watching the tv. He was content to observe for a while until he was interrupted.

"Don't take it to heart that I know you're awake. You didn't make a sound the whole time and that's impressive, considering the pain you're in right now. I had a fracture once, took a whole year to heal," the girl on the couch commented.

"Who are you?" was Robin's reply.

She turned to look at him and said; "Ariadne Embridge. You remember me from the photo shoot. I also attempted to contact Koriand'r through the green one with no more success than with you or the Jump City Police, although I don't really blame the officer, it looked like he had more than enough on his plate already. So, I snuck in here to try to find her. I wasn't sure if you were friends or enemies or else I would have rung the doorbell. Too often have I been fooled by someone doing great works only to have them turn around and stab me in the back."

Her gaze grew distant for a moment and she had a bitter smirk on her face. Then she seemed to come back.

"We need to get that leg set."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Simple, I could have killed you by now. Even better, you would have died if I hadn't healed some of the damage to your brain. And before you ask, no I can't help the broken leg."

Robin scowled as he lay limp on the floor. Any part of his body that was uninjured, which wasn't much, was coiled and ready to fight. He scowled at Ariadne as she drew nearer. She stopped walking and cocked her head to the side. And blinked. And waited.

Robin sighed. It seemed he didn't have any choice but to be pragmatic. Damn her, she had a point, he had no chance of helping any of the Titans without her help.

He almost growled the next words; "Do you have a plan?"

_"You have a suspicious array of powers, I'll give you that," _Robin's voice crackled in Ariadne's ear.

After setting his leg Robin had insisted that she not leave without a plan. Apparently running into a building with four hostages with guns blazing didn't qualify as a plan. Or at least not a good one.

So they worked with what Robin knew for sure: Brother Blood wanted him to come back for his friends or else he wouldn't have left him alive; his friends were completely incapacitated or else they would have freed themselves, but would also be alive if only so that Brother Blood had an audience; and Brother Blood would be waiting for him. So the best plan was for it not to be Robin that went. He had outfitted Ariadne with an ear communicator - rigged to explode on command from him - and a belt with a very limited arsenal - also rigged to explode via wireless. No need to be completely trusting, the little Batman on his shoulder commented.

Ariadne glowing and suddenly looking exactly like him in every detail was extremely disturbing. He had originally offered her a holo-ring which she had promptly refused.

Everything was set. Ariadne had left at 13:00. Robin was situated on the gurney with remote access to the Titan mainframe and the other half of the two way communicator in his ear.

"Look I told you already-" Ariadne started.

_"Coincidence. I don't really believe in it. You have thirty three seconds until that light turns red." _

Ariadne sighed and revved the bike into a higher gear. She ran the yellow and pulled a sharp turn onto a bridge. Minutes later she found herself in the shadows by Warehouse 42.

_"Four, three, two..."_ Robin fell silent as two completely mechanical guards walked by the entrance to the alley Ariadne was crouched in. She flicked a birdarang at the base of one of their heads and it's lights immediately dimmed. The second swung towards her and was skewered through the eye by the unsheathed bo staff.

There was a moment of silence where nothing seemed to be happening. Ariadne inched forward and tapped one of the robots with her steel toed foot.

"We're missing an alarm here Robin."

Before Robin could respond the chest compartment of the first robot opened and a old fashioned police light appeared and started flashing. The second robot's chest disgorged a speaker that began screeching.

_"Now the fun begins."_ Ariadne grinned wickedly.


End file.
